


Lovely Crafts

by thewiredgalaxy



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Flower Crowns, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewiredgalaxy/pseuds/thewiredgalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feras Lavellan sneaks off to make his boyfriend, Dorian, a special present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovely Crafts

They got back to their camp in the Hinterlands in the late afternoon and Feras had disappeared as soon as they arrived, leaving his companions with the small notice that he would return later. He went up the hill, out of view from their camp in the Hinterlands by the waterfall. He sat cross-legged near a patch of blood lotus, glancing at the water on his left. He seemed to pull out flowers out of nowhere and got to work.  
Feras bit his lower lip as he concentrated on his task at hand, brow furrowed. His one pointed ear flicked slightly as it listened to the waters soft rippling and splashing on the nearby shore while the sounds from camp drifted up the hill. He was content in his solitude. His eyes were focused on his hands as he carefully worked, tying the flower stems together.  
In his large pockets were a collection of white daisies, white lilies, and yellow sunflowers that he had collected throughout the day. He had taken great care to make sure not too many got crushed during their travels. Thankfully, the Creators smiled on him and kept his flowers safe. Now it was just a matter of crafting to make them into jewelry.  
He skillfully tied each of the stems together. As he had done time and time again. He worked swiftly, finally releasing his lower lip from between his teeth as he mouthed an old elven song from his clan that the children would sing as they made their flower crowns. Catchy and happy, and it made time go quickly as he worked. It reminded him of home back in the Free Marches. He wondered if his mother missed him as much as he missed her.  
His ears then perked back as he heard footsteps approaching him from behind, breaking him away from his thoughts. He put his flowers down in his lap and picked up his staff with one hand swiftly, using the other to balance himself as he turned to look at who was approaching him. His staff was sparking slightly with precautionary, violet, lightning. But he shortly relaxed when he recognized the other nearing him.  
“There you are, amatus,” Dorian smiled at him with a soft chuckle, watching the Dale put his staff back down before he hunched over to return to his work. “Dinner is being served and it’s getting late, I think it may be time for you to come back to camp.”  
Feras waved his hand at him briefly, shaking his head before he continued tying the flowers together, connecting one daisy to another. “Not yet.”  
“Feras, you have yet to eat since we awoke. You need to get some food in your stomach,” Dorian prodded at him, kneeling down beside the elf. His grey eyes then noticed the large amount of flowers in his hands and lap, eyebrows raised. “What are you doing?”  
“It was supposed to be a secret,” Feras told him as he kept his bright, blue eyes focused on his craft. “I wanted to make you a flower crown as a surprise present sort of thing.”  
“Well, aren’t you sweet?” Dorian chuckled as he took a seat beside the other; his smile had yet to leave his face. “Are you almost done?”  
“Nearly,” Feras muttered, his eyes glancing up to look over Dorian’s head before he picked up a daffodil to tie onto the chain. He figured he still needed at least half a dozen more flowers, give or take, before it would be complete. He worked in silence as he finished it off, feeling Dorian’s presence next to him with his eyes on his hands. Once it was done, he picked it up to inspect it over. He was satisfied with his work. It was bright and colourful. Like Dorian. “But I do believe I am done now, vhenan.”  
Feras passed the flower crown to his boyfriend, gracefully placing it on his head. He smiled at Dorian, leaning over to press his lips to his cheek. “It suits you.”  
Dorian returned the smile, gently stroking the elf’s cheek, tucking part of his auburn hair behind his ear. “I have heard that some people give flowers different meanings. Did you pick these flowers for a certain reason?”  
“Perhaps,” he mused as he turned his head to press his lips to the other’s hand. “The white lilies are for sweetness and purity of the heart, which makes me think of you. The daisies are for loyal love, what you are to me. Finally, the sunflowers are for adoration and dedication, how I feel towards you with our love. I wanted it to be special for you.”  
“I love it, amatus. It’s lovely,” Dorian smiled, kissing him gently on the lips before he slowly stood up and held his hand out to the elf. “Come, let’s go get dinner now.”  
“Alright, alright. But let me make a small bracelet for myself to match your crown,” Feras murmured as he went back to his flowers, tying them together.  
Dorian chuckled and shook his head. “Alright, amatus. I’ll wait with you until you finish.”


End file.
